1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile mail box service system, and more particularly to a facsimile mail box service subscriber apparatus and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a facsimile mail box service apparatus receives a facsimile data through a PSTN from a facsimile terminal and stores it, and then transmits the facsimile data to a facsimile terminal of the other party.
The facsimile mail box service apparatus is able to transmit a document information to a plurality of terminals by one-time manipulation or set a time and automatically deliver the document information. In addition, even though the facsimile terminal of the other party is engaged, the user does not need to wait for it. And, in case of transmitting document information overseas, the user may choose a less-chargeable time zone relying on a time difference.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a construction of a general facsimile mail box service network in accordance with a conventional art.
As shown in the drawing, in case that a facsimile terminal 1 transmits a facsimile data to a facsimile terminal 2, a PSTN switching center 4 receives the facsimile data transmitted from the facsimile terminal 1 through a PSTN 3 and transmits it to a facsimile mail box service subscriber apparatus 5. Upon receipt of the facsimile data, the facsimile mail box service subscriber apparatus 5 stores it in a storing unit.
Thereafter, when the facsimile data stored in the storing unit of the facsimile mail box service subscriber apparatus is to be transmitted to the destination facsimile terminal 2, the facsimile mail box service subscriber apparatus 5 transmits the facsimile data stored in the storing unit to the destination facsimile terminal 2.
FIG. 2 is a schematic block diagram of the general facsimile mail box service subscriber apparatus 5 in accordance with the conventional art.
As shown in the drawing, the facsimile mail box service subscriber apparatus 5 includes a CPU 11, a facsimile data storing unit connection unit 12, a buffer memory 13, a PCM highway matching unit 14, a facsimile controller 15, a memory 16, a facsimile modem 17, a synchronous processor 18 and a control board information exchange memory 19.
The CPU 11 controls the whole facsimile mail box service subscriber apparatus. The facsimile data storing unit connection unit 12 controls matching with a control board and an external storing unit. The buffer memory 13 buffers a data transmitted and received between itself and the external storing unit. The PCM (Pulse Code Modulation) highway matching unit 14 recognizes a facsimile message applied through a PCM highway, converts the corresponding facsimile message to an analog signal and transmits it to the facsimile modem 17.
The facsimile controller 15 processes a facsimile protocol and facsimile data. The memory 16 stores the facsimile data. The facsimile mode 17 processes the analog facsimile data applied from the PCM highway matching unit 14 on the basis of an ITU-T.4 protocol.
The synchronous processor 18 synchronizes the message data applied or transmitted through the PCM highway. The control board information exchange memory 19 informs the control board of the recording completion of the buffer memory 13 under the control of the CPU 11.
The operation of the facsimile mail box service subscriber apparatus constructed as described above will now be explained with reference to the accompanying drawings.
1) Recording Operation of the Facsimile Message (Receiving Operation)
The CPU 11 recognizes a facsimile message applied through the PCM highway matching unit 14 and informs the facsimile controller 15 of the receipt of the facsimile message through the facsimile data storing unit connection unit 12.
The facsimile controller 15 informs the facsimile modem 17 of the arrival of the facsimile message, and at this time, the PCM highway matching unit 14 receives a synchronous signal from the synchronous processor 18, converts the PCM signal applied through the PCM highway to an analog signal and transmits the analog signal to the facsimile modem 17.
The facsimile modem 17 processes the analog signal transmitted from the PCM highway matching unit 14 to restore it to a data according to the protocol recommended by the ITU-T.4, and the facsimile controller 15 reads the data restored by the facsimile modem 17, stores it in the memory 16 and records it in the buffer memory 13 through the facsimile data storing unit connection unit 12.
After the data is completely recorded in the buffer memory 13, the facsimile data storing unit connection unit 12 outputs an interrupt signal to the CPU 11 to inform of the completion of recording.
Then, the CPU 11 informs the control board of the recording completion of the buffer memory 13 through the control board information exchange memory 19, and the corresponding control board reads the data stored in the buffer memory 13 and stores it in an external storing unit.
2) Reproducing Operation of the Facsimile Message (Transmitting Operation)
The operation for transmitting the facsimile message is performed in the reverse order of the above-described recording operation.
However, in the operation of the facsimile mail box service, there may occur an error due to a communication line when the facsimile message is transmitted and received.
As for the conventional facsimile mail box service subscriber apparatus, in case where only an ECM (Error Correction Mode) function is used, that is, a selective matter of the ITU-T.30 protocol, to detect and restore an error as generated, the facsimile terminal of the other party also should have the ECM function as well. Therefore, if the facsimile terminal of the other party doesn't have the ECM function, it is not possible to detect and restore an error.
In addition, in the conventional facsimile mail box service subscriber, in case where a facsimile image binary data conversion algorithm is used to detect and restore an error as generated, much load is produced by software and real-time processing is not easy.